Revenge Turns Into Love
by tomfelton1234
Summary: Ginny Weasely has a loving boyfriend but that will all stop when she see a heart breaking scene. When she seeks out revenge she needs help and the help turns out to be none other than the head boy.
1. Proluge

**It had been a normal day so far a good breakfast great classes since the toad was gone a great lunch and dinner. Yet it was to calm something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon. They were now in the eye of the storm but very soon they would all be back in the storm…….**

Ginny Weasely was walking down the corridors on Friday night doing her prefect duties. She was thinking of the great time she had been having with Harry lately he was being a complete gentlemen to her. He had even got her brother to back off a little and not be so protective and try to kill Harry. She was completely happy with Harry but something was off yesterday had been there 6 month anniversary and he hadn't said anything about it.

That wasn't like Harry he was always remembering things like that. But before she could think deeper into the problem, a loud moan startled erupted from the empty classroom to her left. At first she thought it was probably just peeves playing pranks again. But the sound came again and it sounded like a girl. Slowly she walked over to the abandoned classroom and silently opened.

The sight in front her broke her heart, in front of her was Cho Chang and boy she realized to be none other than her current boyfriend, Harry Potter. Slowly she turned away from the door with tears streaming down her cheeks. As soon as she was out of the door she turned and ran.

Not sure of were she was going she just kept running and didn't look back not wanting to remember what she had seen. As she was rounding the corner of the hall she ran into a hard chest, as she looked up she saw Draco Malfoy, head boy, looking down at her with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Draco asked cautiously. As soon as the question came Ginny jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and started sobbing on his shoulder. At first the head boy was shocked.

But then the shock was gone and he lifted the small girl into his arms and headed off the head towers. He was going to need the girls friend, Hermione Granger, head girl, help to get the girl to calm down and then he was going to get a story out of her and then he was going to kill the person who had made her upset.

When he got through the portrait of his and Hermione's commons he set Ginny down on the couch and then started to call out for Hermione. When she submerged from her room with her boyfriend, Blaise Zambini, he told Hermione everything he knew and then sat down in one of the arm chairs next to the couch Ginny was sitting on. While the other two made themselves comfortable next to Ginny on the couch.

When they were settled Hermione calmly asked "What happened?" it was like the flood gate had been opened Ginny told them everything she had heard to what she had seen to were she had ran off and to the part where she had ran into Draco. Everyone in the room was furious even the portraits who were cursing Harry under there breathe.

"I think we need to call your brother Ginny he needs to know." Blaise announced. Once he had gotten a soft yes out of the girl he snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared. He stated his request to bring them Ronald Weasely. When the elf had left the room fell into silence.

**There was definitely a storm rolling and the lightning had just struck and the thunder rumbling, the winds were blowing strong. The world was no longer in the eye of the storm or able to get a blissful sleep. They were all going to have to worry about trees crashing threw their roofs again.**

* * *

**hey i'm sorry for not updating my other story in a while but you know why i had an urge to make a new story.. **


	2. Mission Completed

I don't own Harry Potter JKR Does.

* * *

_**Mission Completed**_

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room Ron was sitting by the fire when Harry had just return from his perfect duties. He told me that he hadn't seen my sister at all when he had been out on duty. Though the two of them were patrolling the same part of the castle it was a little strange that he hadn't seen her at all. Harry looked completely flushed like he had just run a marathon or had just run up the stairs in the castle. I was broke out of my thoughts when there was a soft crack beside me, I turned to see, Dippy, Hermione and Draco's house-elf for there head quarters. He handed me a note saying it was from Master Zambini.

_Ron,_

_Come to the head quarters we have a pretty upset sister of yours in the head commons. Come quick and don't bring Harry no matter what you do._

_BZ_

As soon as I had read the note I jumped to my feet and quickly ran out the common room with Harry yelling at him to tell him what was going on. But he wasn't going to Harry right now something was wrong with his sister and he intended to find out what exactly happened to make her so sad. And then he was going to go and murder the person who had made her that way in the most gruesome way possible. And why had the told him not to bring Harry, Harry was always the one to comfort her. With that final thought he was in front of the heads quarters pounding on the door to be let in. as soon as he was inside he looked for Ginny and saw her crying on Hermione's shoulder, as soon as Ginny looked up to see who had came in and saw it to be her brother she jumped off the couch and ran into his safe embrace. He just held her for awhile letting her sob in to his shoulder till he had enough of the suspense and wanted to know what had happened and moved Ginny over to the couch and told her to tell him everything.

Ginny told him everything she had saw and heard when she was on her perfect duties, and how she had ran away until she bumped into Draco, till where they were right that second. To say Ron was furious would be a little of an understatement he had trusted Harry and he had even backed up a bit because Harry was his best mate and he thought that he could trust him.

'_Obviously not'_ Ron thought bitterly.

"Draco?" said the youngest girl in the common room. Everybody looked up to see a pair of blue eyes as cold as a frozen sea.

"Yes?" Draco replied.

"How good are you at acting?" asked Ginny.

"Well I'm alright at acting. Why?" Draco asked.

"Well I was thinking if Harry wants to be a prick and go out with someone behind my back why don't I go out with someone right in front of him so he can get a bit of his own medicine." Ginny replied mischievously

"Are you trying to say you want to take revenge and you want my help at breaking potter?" Draco asked with a mischievous glint in his eye that Blaise had only seen when Draco was getting back at Parkinson for making his life hell.

"Why yes I am are you in?" Ginny said.

"Of course what did you have in mind." He asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa! First of all if your getting revenge you better at least let me take part in this whole act because otherwise I'd have both your heads." Ron announced.

"Yeah Ginny do you want me to send him a howler." Hermione asked.

Ginny looked like she was thinking for sometime before she got the same glint in her eyes that the twins did before they pulled off a huge prank.

"You know you guys I think I have plan, tomorrow morning to completely put Harry in shock Ron will lead him down to the great hall at exactly 7:15, at 7:20 me and Draco will come down hand in hand and we will be sitting with Hermione and Blaise at the slytherin table. Hermione I will need you to make a howler tonight and make sure it comes with the post which comes exactly at 7:30, which will tell him off for creeping off with cho in abandoned classrooms. Before all that Ron I will need you to act completely supportive of me and Draco as a 'couple'. But when the howler comes you can get your part in and beat him up if you want, but you need to come to slytherin table acting like you don't want to be anywhere around the cheating scum. Then after breakfast we wait for the fireworks." Ginny announced.

"It's bloody brilliant I love it and to think you're my sister." Ron whooped.

"I like it I'll go upstairs and get started on the howler, Blaise you should go and give the other slytherin's a heads up about what's going so we aren't all killed." Hermione announced. "Oh and Ginny, Ron you guys can stay in the common room I'll tell dippy to get your things, so you don't have to deal with the-boy-whose-going-to-wish-he-was-dead." She finished.

0o0o0o0o0

"Harry, wake up mate." Ron yelled. '_Oh I can't wait till I get to beat the shit out of you, I'm going to love every second of it.' He thought darkly._

"Yeah, I'm up I'll be down in a minute." Harry muttered. With that Ron left the dorms and made his way down the stairs as soon as he reached the bottom he looked at his watch it was already 7:10 and it took five minutes to get to the great hall. As soon as he looked up from his watch he saw Harry coming down the last of the stairs, looking at him curiously.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want to go to breakfast alone." He replied simply walking out the common room with Harry on his tail. As soon as they walked in and sat down it was already 7:16. And Ginny hand on his clock had just moved to traveling. During that time he was getting looks from slytherin table waiting for the action to start. He got a two thumbs up from Hermione which that the howler was going to be there and a nod from Blaise which meant that slytherin's were taken care of and that they would be here any second. His clock had started to vibrate telling him it was time. He quickly shut it off so Harry wouldn't suspect anything.

The doors of the great hall burst open and a familiar laugh echoed through the great hall. Everybody turned to the doors and the whole hall went silent. There standing in front of them was Ginny Weasely and Draco Malfoy holding hands. Everything was silent as they walked over to the slytherin table and sat across from Blaise and Hermione. The whole slytherin table erupted in applause, cat-calls, and wolf whistles. Until…

"What The Hell Is Going On!!!" erupted the dark haired Gryffindor.

"Oh calm down mate, it's just Ginny why are you overreacting." Ron announced silkily.

As Ron finished the morning post owls began to pour in. All the owls were flying to the people the letters belonged to. Until a black screech owl came in carrying a red envelope. The entire slytherin table recognized it as one Draco's owls. The rest of the hall didn't recognize it but they all had realized it was heading to the Gryffindor table. When it landed right in front of Harry he was surprised what had he done to deserve a howler.

"Better open it mate before it opens on its own." Ron said looking like he didn't know what was going on. But before he got the chance to open it himself it opened for him.

HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!

HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON GINNY WITH THE SCHOOL SKANK CHO FUCKING CHANG?!

I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH YOURSELF BECAUSE NOW YOU HAVE LOST A GIRLFRIEND POSSIBLY ANOTHER, AND YOU'VE LOST FRIENDS.

IF YOU REALLY WANTED CHANG SO BADLY YOU COULD HAVE BROKE UP WITH GINNY BEFORE GOING INTO A CLASSROOM WITH CHANG.

BUT NO YOU HAD TO BE A COMPLETE PRICK. I HOPE YOU KNOW THIS IS JUST THE FIRST OF MANY HOWLERS!!!!!!!!!

I WISH YOU LUCK WITH RON.

With that the howler tour it self up and burst into flames the whole hall was silent the head girl had sent a howler. But that wasn't all Ron was up on his feet with his fist curled up so tight that you could see hi knuckles were white when he couldn't control his rage anymore he punched Harry so hard in the jaw that he was now sporting a broken jaw. With that he walked over to the slytherin table and sat next to Ginny. The heads of house were sitting there in shock why were they moving away from there fellow kin. As soon as Ron sat down the slytherin table erupted in vicious cheering for the great show. Ginny smiled at all them telling them that the mission was completed.

* * *

i hope you liked it please review. They help know if i did something wrong. 


	3. The Family Takes Action

* * *

From Last Time:

* * *

"Better open it mate before it opens on its own." Ron said looking like he didn't know what was going on. But before he got the chance to open it himself it opened for him.

HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!

HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON GINNY WITH THE SCHOOL SKANK CHO FUCKING CHANG?!

I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH YOURSELF BECAUSE NOW YOU HAVE LOST A GIRLFRIEND POSSIBLY ANOTHER, AND YOU'VE LOST FRIENDS. IF YOU REALLY WANTED CHANG SO BADLY YOU COULD HAVE BROKE UP WITH GINNY BEFORE GOING INTO A CLASSROOM WITH CHANG. BUT NO YOU HAD TO BE A COMPLETE PRICK. I HOPE YOU KNOW THIS IS JUST THE FIRST OF MANY HOWLERS!!!!!!!!!

I WISH YOU LUCK WITH RON.

With that it tour it self up the whole hall was silent the head girl had sent a howler. But that wasn't all Ron was up on his feet and had punched Harry so hard in the jaw that he was now sporting a broken jaw. With that he walked over to the slytherin table next to Ginny. As soon as he sat down the slytherin table erupted in vicious cheering for the great show. Ginny smiled at all them telling them that the mission was completed.

* * *

Now on With the Show:

* * *

"So what's next Gin?" Hermione asked from the other side of the table.

"Well, at lunch the twins were suppose to send something, Percy was getting the daily prophet to write a front page article that's going to get sent out at lunch to every person in the wizarding world to show them that their hero is nothing more but a cheating ass, Bill and Charlie are sending Dragon notes (Dragon notes are like howlers but they inflict damage on the receiver of the note.), and mum is supposed to send a howler and dad was going to send one to." Ginny explained.

"Ok so now that we have lunch put together we need a plan for dinner." Draco said.

"Well I could always beat Harry up or we could cast a spell on the knight's armor." Ron added.

"I like the casting a spell on the armor but what do we have them do to that idiot?" Blaise commented.

"Well we could cast a awakening spell on the armor, and then a obedience spell so that they would fulfill our plan." Hermione responded.

"Yes, that would work." Ginny nodded.

"Well let's discuss this later. We need to get to class before we're late." Blaise suggested.

"Right well let's get going we have to drop Ginny off at her first class before we go to ours." Draco agreed getting up from the long table, as soon as he was up he held out his hand for Ginny helping her to her feet.

555

After dropping Ginny off at her first class which was charms with the Ravenclaws the begging of the day went by very fast. So fast that the morning classes had already pasted and the five were down at lunch waiting for the lunch post to arrive with the special edition newspaper, dragon notes, howlers, and whatever the twins had sent.

"Ginny how did you contact the rest of your family so quickly?" Draco asked.

"Well there is the fireplace, owls, and one thing I like to call the Weasely family amulets." Ginny announced.

"Weasely family amulets?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah," she said pulling out a red phoenix shaped amulet, "Everyone in my family has one we just have different shapes. If we say the person's name we need to talk to while holding the pendant it opens a telepathic link between us and we are able to converse over miles away between a telepathic link in our minds." Ginny explained.

"So what you're saying is you can talk to anyone in your family that has one of those amulets?" Draco questioned.

"Yep." Ron replied. Before they could talk more about the amulets, a storm of owls swooped through the windows. Every owl was carrying the special edition of the daily prophet. As Ginny picked up her copy of the paper she opened it to the first page and almost laughed.

_The-Boy-Who-Lived May Turn Out to be dead at The End of the Day._

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_This morning an associate of mine came to me and told me that the-boy-who-lived was caught cheating on his now ex-girlfriend, Ginerva Weasely, with Hogwarts school skank, slut, horror, etc., Cho Chang. They were found in an abandoned classroom by Ms. Weasely who was doing her perfect duties when she heard the sound of moaning coming from the classroom. Ms. Weasely just thought it was some 5__th__ years getting carried away so she slowly opened the door to scare them but to her surprise she found none other than the-boy-who-lived with Cho Chang. Now Mr. Potter was best friends with Ms. Weasley's brother Ronald Weasely and was also close friends with the rest of the Weasley's. It is also known that the Weasley's are very protective of the youngest weasely so as advice to Mr. Potter you seemed to have messed around on the wrong girl. Expect things to be quite nasty at Hogwarts for the next days because the Weasley's are known to take revenge. _

"I have to say Percy did an okay job." Blaise admitted.

"Ya he did….oh look here come mums owl." Ginny said pointing to the old barn owl coming through the window with a red envelope. They watched as it landed by Harry and the whole hall went silent as the red envelope opened itself.

HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!

HOW DARE YOU?!?!?! CHEATING ON MY BABY GIRL I HOPE YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE AND TAKE THIS AS AN OFFICIAL NOTICE YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED IN MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN AND IF YOU DO DECIDE TO POP BY THE TWINS HAVE SET UP A DEVICE TO MAKE IT SO YOU CAN'T ENTER WITHOUT BEING CAUGHT BY BUBTROBER PUS.

I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID.

"Ooh the Bill and Charlie's owl are here." Hermione announced after about five minutes two owls came through the window carrying a black envelope each. The owls went over and landed by Harry as he tried to get the letters off he got nipped twice before the owls flew off leaving him to deal with the dragon notes, as he opened the letters at the same time there was a yelp of pain that came from the boy and he was on the floor in the fetal position a hand guarding his privates and a hand covering his face that was turning black and blue and blood coming out of his nose.

"Revenge is sweet." Ginny whispered to the group who nodded and watched as the boy rolled on the ground. As they were watching the boy Ginny nudge them and told them to look up the twins owl had arrive and was carrying a flask of something that the owl spilled on Harry and flew off. Another sound of pain came from the boy as he was quickly growing warts and burn marks from the liquid. Madame Promfrey quickly rushed over to Harry and levitated him out of the great hall and to the hospital wing. The Slytherin table yet again exploded in cheers. At the heads table Snape looked like he was actually going to grin. Ginny smiled as they left the great hall for their afternoon classes. The storm had just began and it wasn't going to be ending anytime soon

* * *

harry's not going to be a happy camper next chap. 


	4. Charlie!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next morning, the whole school was awoken to a gravity defying roar heard on the school grounds followed by a blood curdling scream. Everyone in the school rushed out of there dorms to the front of the school grounds to see an amazing scene. One Charles Weasely, wrapped in a dragon hide, standing on top of the ferocious Norwegian Ridgeback named Norbert. Who were both glaring down at the ground at Harry Potter. That just happened to be lying on the ground in the fetal position that looked to be guarding his stomach. The next thing the students knew though Norbert had picked up Harry by his pajama shirt and had thrown in him in the lake. The whole student body being your typical teenager busted up laughing at the poor unfortunate fool who had messed with Ginerva Weasely. While the teachers tried to smother some giggles but were still trying to rescue poor Harry from the frigid lake and get him to hospital wing. Charlie grinned widely and jumped off Norbert's back and ran over to Ginny, who had managed to get a front row seat to the show, and hugged her.

"Charlie that was great!" Ginny crowed happily hugging her brother with as much strength as she could manage in her overly thick red bathrobe. Blaise and Hermione pushed there way up to Ginny and Charlie, followed by Ron and Draco. Ron then crushed his brother in another hug and clapped him on the back for the wonderful performance.

"Awe thanks Gin!" Charlie said smiling, "Anything to make you happy after what that pig did to you." Glaring at the lake where he had Norbert throw Harry.

"What are you going her anyway Charlie? Aren't you supposed to be in Romania?" Hermione asked hugging Blaise for warmth.

"Actually once Ginny told me what happened I had a bad feeling so I asked Dumbledore if it would be alright for me to transfer here and help Hagrid out with the Care of Magical Creatures. Plus I had to help out with the Potter issue so I thought this would be a good way to do it." Charlie answered. Charlie looked over at Hermione and Blaise and then looked at Draco. "Do I know you two?" Charlie asked.

"Well I am Draco Malfoy," Draco said proudly before pointing at Blaise, "And this Blaise Zabini."

"Oh well it's very nice to meet you both." Charlie expressed nodding.

"You too." Blaise and Draco chirped.

"But if you all don't mind you should get changed and then head for breakfast because I have business I need to attend too." Charlie announced.

"Sure thing Charlie, see you later." They called as they walked away and towards their own dorms.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

That day for the group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's passed by very quickly. The students and the teachers for that matter could only talk about one topic. This happened to be there entertaining wake up call by, Charlie Weasely. Who also happened to be the new assistant for Care of Magical Creatures. The talk of all this consumed most of the time for their classes causing very little homework to be given out to the students, except in potions where they received a eight page essay about how they will not talk about popular gossip in potions. By dinner Harry was again out of the hospital wing. During dinner he decided it would be better for him to sit at the Ravenclaw table with Cho. Even though the girls themselves and Ron weren't even sitting at the Gryffindor table, but at the Slytherin table.

Severus sneered down at his table before murmuring to Minerva, "Why can't that little weasel bint of yours stop this nonsense and let things revert to the old. Where Gryffindor's and Slytherin's did NOT sit at the same table but at their own individual tables!"

"Ms. Weasely. Severus," Minerva corrected sharply, "Has the famous Weasely temper and will not stand for cheaters."

"I don't believe her about Potter cheating." Severus sneered.

"How can you not believe her?!" Minerva cried.

"I think Potter just beat her at chest and this is her way of getting back at him, but also of getting attention. Plus I think this whole ordeal is over exaggerated." Snape explained.

"Please! That is not at all what is going on and you know it." Minerva scolded.

"Well..well.." Snape whimpered, "Just become friends with Potter again for god sakes and get away from my snakes!!" Snape roared running out of the great hall his cape swishing behind him.

"Well that said you all are dismissed from dinner." Dumbledore announced to the now silent great hall.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

The group of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's all headed up to heads dormitories, just to relax and review the events the day. But to also to do the one bit of homework of the day assigned by their insane potions master. As they had all finished Snape's essay that was eight pages long it was nearly nine o'clock. In one chair you had Hermione sitting on Blaise. While on the chair Ginny was sitting in between of Ron and Draco.

Ron looked over at Draco before asking, "Is Pansy really as bad as you made her out to be?"

Draco and the rest of them looked curious at the question and turned towards Draco, "She's not really all that bad its just we were trying to break our marriage contract, which we were able to do. But really she's actually really nice well that's if you know her though otherwise you'll get the same old princess exterior she shows to other people."

"Why did you want to know Ron?" Hermione asked with Blaise nodding behind her.

Ron flushed, "Well I- you see- I-uh fancy her."

"Really?" Ginny asked her eyebrows shooting up into her hair.

"Yea..I've always found her attractive but there was always that barrier between Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. But now its not really there anymore…" Ron answered completely red.

"Well go for it!" Hermione cheered.

"Yeah! It'd be nice to see someone other then just Hermione and Blaise break the barrier." Ginny exclaimed.

Draco nodded, eyeing Ginny "It would be nice to see people branch out."

Bang, bang, bang!

Everyone looked towards the door where the sounds had come from. Ginny got up and went over to the door and answered it. Finding Adam Wolfinston, a first year Hufflepuff at the door.

"Yes? Can I help you Adam?" Ginny said in a soft voice.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to remind you that you had prefect duties tonight." Adam replied before running down the steps and disappearing to the other side of the castle.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! I'll see you guys later I got to go!" Ginny announced before running out the door and following in the direction Adam had left.

Ginny ran down six flights of stairs before finally reaching the ground floor. One part she hated about patrols was that she was always assigned to the dungeons. She trudged her way towards the stairs down to the dungeons which was another two flights before she finally reached her destination. She began her patrolling down the dead silent dark corridor. She turned the corner going deeper into the dungeons. The corridor she was in was dark and was unpleasantly damp and cold. Which was giving her a bad case of the chills but that wasn't the worse she also had an increasingly bad feeling that something extremely terrible was going to happen to her. That made her stop right in her tracks. She took one more step testing the waters and that was when it happened. Someone from the back had striked her in the back of the head causing her to fall immediately to ground in a heap. Ginny looked up in the dark to try to see her attacker but only saw the outline of a person. Her attacker then started to kick her viciously in the stomach while cursing at her. The person stopped kicking her for a minute before leaning down over Ginny and grabbing her chin swiftly.

"This is what you get for humiliating me you nasty bitch." The voice growled deeply before throwing one last punch at her face and walking away.

Ginny did the only thing she could have thought then. She grabbed her Weasely amulet mentally screaming '_Help_!'. Before passing out in the cold dungeon bloody and badly battered.

* * *

A/n: Yes I do know it has been forever for me to actually write anything but I do have a few quick things I have to take care.

Lollipopbbt: I will try to put in a wizards duel for you, possibly soon but I'm not really sure.

Fwakes47: Yes Draco should be making his move very soon.

Robin: I'm not sure if it will be completely serious or a bunch of jokes really. Quite frankly I don't remember where I wanted to go with story. But I will try to make it more serious after another major event happens. ;)

And to everyone else thank you for reviewing please do tell me what you would like to see, and what you would like to happen because I am writing this for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. i know it turned a little dark at the end but it will get better I promise. =) Buh-bye everyone! MB


End file.
